


Sticker album

by HikariHM



Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Originshipping week 2021, Photographs, Sharing Clothes, Steven is secretly a Wallace fanboy: the fic, Wearing your bfs clothes: the fic, outfit swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: Steven won’t ever admit this out loud to anyone, but: there is a good reason on why he knows all about each of Wallace’s contest costumes. This reason is a secret he hopes for the love of the lord that no one ever finds out.What isn’t a secret, however, is the fact that, Phoebe and Sidney always take their jokes too far.(Originshipping week - day 1Prompt: Costumes/outfit swap).
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sticker album

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As it was to be expected, I’ll be participating on the Originshipping week 2021!! Today is day 1, and I’ll be posting my first entry! I hope y’all enjoy this one piece and that as well look forward to everything I’ll be posting in the week!

Life was truly a crazy thing.

One day you are totally obsessing over this idol everyone talks about and that you had the luck to meet in a league party, and the other day… you are wearing his sweatshirt over your pajamas, as you wander all over his house on your own, while he had to go buy something at the mall.

Steven still had to grow used to all of this: to not wake up to the view of the sea waves from Mossdeep, but instead to the view of the crater of Sootopolis hiding the sun from him if it was still too early; however, if next to him he would find the precious teal locks he once thought he would never get to touch, the precious figure of the man he loved resting beside him, he could try get used to this and much more.

He knew Wallace wouldn’t take much to return from the shop, yet, there was still a part of this house he hadn’t explored much but made him curious beyond words.

And it was Wallace’s second closet. Because as small this Sootopolitan house was, with the sole purpose of fitting the general aesthetic of the city, Wallace still managed to have a second closet. 

So, with care and listen, he opened this one, and he couldn’t help but smile broadly when he found out what was kept inside.

It was to be expected; Wallace would want to save all his costumes in a single closet, because all of them were so beautiful and had a lot of emotional meaning for him.

Yet, the happiness Steven was feeling blossoming in his chest didn’t come from this sight alone, no… he wouldn’t admit it out loud in a lifetime, but he recognized by memory all of these costumes, almost with dates of when they were wore, even if he wasn’t specially an avid fan of contests.

Why?

Because, when he was still coming down to terms with the fact he was into men, and men meant Wallace, and he thought that telling Sidney and Phoebe about this was going to be a great idea, one day, Sidney arrived at his office in the league, with Phoebe, and both laughing, he said:

“I bought you something, Stevie.”

And Phoebe snickered oh so mischievously, making Steven cock a brow at her.

“What are you on now?”

They didn’t elaborate a serious reply, no, all they answered was:

“Here!”

And Phoebe placed over his desk a black plastic bag.

“What is this?”

“Open it!”

And he did, and then shook his head, blushing at the contents of said bag.

Giving them a deadpan glare while both snickered, Steven inquired, “do y’all think I’m 15?”

“You act like a 15 year old fan around Wallace, so we thought this was the perfect present for you!”

“Yeah, we bought you a package of stickers and all!”

It was a sticker album of Wallace, with packages of sticker photocards to glue to the album and complete it, with numbers behind to indicate where each individual image should be posted.

And Steven blushed, madly, almost to indignation. Almost. 

Mischievously, Sidney opened one of those packages and said, “oh, look, now you have half of Wallace’s face! This goes in place number 31.”

“The 31? I’ve heard many fans would kill for the card 31.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard the same,” Sidney kept going with the irony. “Now let’s see if we’ve got the number 32 to complete this gorgeous face~”

And they kept going like that, completing this album with the little 6 cards they got in this package, and after their prank was done, they left to go back on their daily league routines. 

But Steven… decided to keep the album, because, even if the filters and frames of some pictures were the cheesiest thing on earth, Wallace looked handsome, adorable, cute, hot in every single one of the pictures.

And, in secret, he started to complete it. Anytime he went to the pharmacy, when he was with the cashier, last minute he would put over the scan these packages of stickers and say:

“My little cousin is so obsessed with him. She will cry if I don’t buy her these!”

He wondered how many people actually knew his youngest cousin was Roxanne, the gym leader.

And so sneakily, like this, he ended up filling this album until completion, and once he did it, he kept it hidden very well in his office at the Pokémon league, begging for the love of the lord that no one was ever going to find it. 

And because of that, he recognized each of these costumes; the one he wore at Sinnoh’s Grand Festival, the one for toughness master rank, the one for Lilycove…

And his first one, beauty normal rank, blue and sober, tailored by the one and only Juan.

He remembered the emotion on his stomach when he got these cards on his album; from what he researched on the internet, the first ones of his career were very, very rare, but after getting many repeated, he finally got the ones featuring a fairly younger Wallace, with this coy look on his face, looking like an angel.

Ah, Sidney and Phoebe had taken this one prank too far, because now, Steven was taking the costume from its hanger and thinking of trying it on.

So, he jumped out of his pajamas and the stolen sweatshirt to put on the white pants that barely fitted his waist, the blue collar shirt and the white cravat that was almost identical as Juan’s.

He stared at himself in the mirror, and wondered when did Wallace grow this much; these clothes would barely fit him now that he was somehow even taller, and his body was broader in strategic points such as his shoulders and hips.

But it was adorable nonetheless; to see all the handmade fixes Juan did to it, to imagine the pride on his chest watching his son of choice wearing his craft, to feel Wallace’s thrill when he wore this for the first time, how he must had been scared of messing up, shaking, and then crying excitedly at his results. 

Wearing this almost made him feel like a star, like a celebrity, even if this was the most sober piece out of all of Wallace’s costumes that only got flashier and flashier with the time as he gained confidence, and-

He heard the door smashing closed.

“I’m back!”

Oh, damn.

How was he even going to explain this to Wallace?

He had two options here: to strip as fast as possible, risking to be seen half dressed and in such embarrassing fashion, or accept that these fabrics were delicate and stripping them like that would make them torn and get ruined, and that it was better off to let Wallace see him this way.

Funnily enough, when Wallace arrived at the room, he was wearing Steven’s shirt as a cropped top.

“Oh?”

And there it was. This flirtatious smile of his.

“Why… did I miss something?”

Steven was burning red, contrasting masterly with the blue costume, and as he remained speechless, Wallace just laughed.

“What’s gotten into you, huh?”

“I…”

“Oh, don’t you tell me,” and he flashed this toothy, pearly smile that would have made anyone scream. “You aren’t one of those maddened fans, are you?”

If he only knew he knew by memory all of his appearances, all the times he wore these customs…

But Steven played it up.

“Come on. You keep this closet under lock. I was curious.”

“And you decided to try on one of my costumes out of curiosity?”

Steven rolled his eyes at him, “you aren’t one to talk.”

And his boyfriend chuckled earnestly, “hey, all my cute tops are in the laundry and your shirt looked tempting enough!”

“Well, in that case, I just wanted to see how taller you’ve gotten. I’m surprised this one fitted me.”

“So I am. It looks a bit loose on you, but it also looked loose on me at the beginning.”

But the smile of his face remained.

“What?”

“I swear to god, Steven. If you were a coordinator you’d be so popular.”

“Not quite as much as you.”

“What do you mean? You’d steal the spotlight! All my fans would forget about me to go support you instead!”

He shook his head, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You wouldn’t be doing it to me. I’d quit contests to become your couch!”

“Didn’t you watch that in some series the other day?”

“Isn’t it dreamy?”

And the way in which he prompted it was so adorable, so endearing...

And the way in which he held him between his arms, irresistible; Steven couldn’t help but sigh at the touch, so familiar, still so unique.

“You know what? You should try another costume…”

And wrapping his arms around him, breathing on the natural sea salt scent of Wallace, amused, feverish, he replied, “what about I tried the one you wore for smartness super rank on Fallabor when you were 20?”

This slipped so naturally from his lips that he got tense when he heard Wallace gasping on a perfect “oh”.

And then there it was. 

This flirty, enchanting side smirk that he could fathom in each of his dreams.

He tilted his head, the perfect teal locks cascading over his face, “how would you know that, huh? That was oddly specific.”

The way in which he couldn’t even respond and started to babble only made this worse.

“Steven? Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“You know what? I’m getting hot on this…”

“No, Steven! How did you know it? Huh? Tell me!”

“I… um…”

“Tell me! There’s a secret you aren’t telling me!”

Sidney and Phoebe really knew how to take pranks far, way too far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe Steven being Wallace’s biggest fan is one of my favorite tropes in existence and I had to indulge myself with this prompt :) if you read, thank you a lot!!!


End file.
